Le seigneur des anneaux : Le peuple d'Harad
by Mary Eileen Prince
Summary: Le Mordor a gagné. L'ombre se rapproche et prend du terrain alors que la communauté de l'Anneau s'est dissoute. Ils ne sont plus que des rôdeurs sans espoirs. Mais certains peuples sont encore libres. Lindorië, représentante d'Harad, fit son apparition sur la Terre du Milieu, cherchant à réunir le grand conseil. Elle rencontrera des personnes prêtes à se battre à ses côtés.
1. Chapitre 1

****Alors Voila,****

****C'est la toute première histoire que je publie****

****Donc je vous rassure tous de suite, il se peut qu'il y ait****

****Quelques fautes d'orthographe même si je vérifie régulièrement.****

****L'histoire est simple :****

****Lindorië est une elfe - sortie tous droit de mon imagination - qui parcours la Terre du Milieu alors que celle-ci est ravagée par la guerre. Elle veut réunir le grand conseil pour trouver une solution concernant l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu et pour ainsi protéger son peuple qui est encore en zone libre. Pendant son voyage elle va rencontrer plusieurs personnages connus dans le film ainsi que dans le livre et peut être tombera t-elle sous le charme de l'un d'eux.****

****Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Le Mordor a vaincu_

_T._

Cette phrase à la calligraphie fine et propre, avait été relue plus d'une centaine de fois par Lindorië, fille de Fingon, descendante de Finwë. Elle caressa distraitement de son doigt les arabesques que formaient les lettres écrites à l'encre noire sur le parchemin aux coins pliés. Cette écriture familière lui rappelait tant de souvenirs et pourtant elle ne pouvait penser à cela maintenant. Retenant un soupir, elle rangea donc le papier écru dans une des poches de sa cape. Le capuchon noir de celle-ci était rabattu sur sa tête, cachant ainsi ses longs cheveux aussi clairs que la lune et ses oreilles délicatement effilées. Son regard doré erra un instant sur la forêt de Fangorn qu'elle voyait au loin, où les arbres semblait subirent le courroux des ténèbres.

Cela faisait un mois que cette lettre lui était parvenue et que la nouvelle de la destinée de la Terre du Milieu s'ébruitait. Un corbeau au regard vif c'était posé à ses côtés pendant ce jour où le soleil se faisait rare. Il lui avait quémandé de lui détacher ce papier qui était enroulé autour de sa patte. Ce qu'elle avait fait sous les yeux inquiet de son conseillé. Lindorië ne s'était pas attendu à un tel choc.

D'un geste décidé, elle se leva du tronc d'arbre mort sur lequel elle s'était assise et siffla sa monture qui ne tarda pas à galoper dans sa direction. Sa jument à la robe bai cerise, s'était éloignée de sa propriétaire espérant trouver un carré d'herbe comestible mais en vain. Le cheval s'arrêta doucement auprès de l'elfe qui lui caressa son encolure avec calme.

**\- Encore quelques jours et nous pourrons nous reposer, je te le promets, Fíriel. **Souffla Lindorië.

La monture émie un ronflement tout en secouant la tête, comprenant les paroles de l'elfe. La jeune femme – d'apparence – ce mis en selle, murmurant quelques mots en sindarin à sa jument qui ne s'attarda pas en ces lieux, maudits par les cendres du Mordor.

Elle voyagea pendant plusieurs heures sur le dos de Fíriel, chevauchant tantôt au pas, tantôt au galop. Le trot étant trop inconfortable pour une longue durée. Elle avait atteint la forêt après trois heures d'errance. Les terres étant surveillées, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être à découvert, elle dû donc faire plusieurs détours. Et c'est ainsi que L'elfe se retrouva à marcher dans la forêt de Fangorn où toute vie semblait avoir disparut.

_Non, pas toute..._Songea t-elle en s'arrêtant et descendant de son cheval.

Lindorië réajusta sa capuche tranquillement. Elle tendit l'oreille, fermant un instant les yeux. Il lui semblait avoir perçut un bruit, un bruit de pas, juste un. Mais celui ou celle qui avait provoqué ce son n'était pas seul. Elle se sentait épiée de toute part, encerclée mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Lindorië ne vit pas l'ombre d'un chat.

D'un geste calme et totalement contrôlé, elle agrippa la garde de son épée, la sortant d'un quart de son fourreau. Un nouveau crissement de pas retentit, aussi minime soit-il, aucun humain n'aurait pu l'entendre. _Et aucun humain aurait pu émettre un son si légé en marchant._ Pensa Lindorië.

Une ombre marchait à pas de loup derrière l'elfe, se rapprochant doucement de la silhouette encapuchonné et vêtu de noir. Il s'avança encore de quelques pas en brandissant lentement un arc finement sculpté. Une flèche se tenait prête sur la branche courbée de l'arme. Il tendit la corde.

Lindorië tiqua. Ses sens semblèrent avoir perçut un grincement juste derrière elle. Ce n'était pas un ennemi, elle le sentait. Alors elle se retourna calmement mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une flèche la menacerait. L'arme frôlait son nez tellement qu'elle était proche. L'elfe leva son regard vers l'individu qui lui faisait face : il était aussi vêtu qu'elle, une capuche recouvrant sa tête. Mais elle pouvait affirmer que c'était un homme, juste en regardant sa carrure. Il ne semblait pas vouloir baisser son arc, sûrement car il ne voyait pas son visage.

**\- Identifiez- vous, cavalier du sud.** Fit-il d'une voix froide qui n'exigeait aucun refus.

Lindorië tourna sa tête à gauche ayant entendu un froissement de feuille, ignorant l'ordre de l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle. La voix de celui-ci – bien que dure – lui était familière et il n'avait pas été dur de devinait sa race en regardant l'arme qui se tenait devant elle.

**\- Faîte venir vos homme,** Déclara t-elle calmement en lâchant finalement la garde de son épée, **Je ne suis pas vôtre ennemie. Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, souverain de la Forêt Noire.**

L'elfe abaissa son capuchon, dévoilant à son interlocuteur son visage lisse et clair.

Légèrement surpris, Legolas baissa d'un geste hésitant son arc puis dévoila lui aussi sa chevelure dorée comme le soleil. Son regard océan sonda un instant la femme qui se trouvait devant lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**\- Que fait une femme dans la forêt de Fangorn, avec pour seule compagnie un destrier aussi louable soit-il ? Et j'exigerai en équivalence de savoir vôtre nom, car il ne semble pas vous connaître.**

Son ton était toujours aussi dur mais l'elfe ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle avait vécu assez d'année pour laisser passer se genre de comportement.

En voyant que le Prince de la Forêt Noire avait abaissé son arc, plusieurs hommes de race confondus s'étaient approchés. Lindorië les détailla quelques peu. Ils étaient en tous une petite dizaine : 1 nain, 5 hommes, 3 elfes – en comptant Legolas - et 1 hobbit. Tous semblaient la regarder avec… admiration ?

**\- Je me nomme Lindorië, fille de Fingon. Je voyage seule car une escorte m'aurais ralentit plus qu'autre chose. Cela vous dérange t-il ? **Fit-elle d'une voix suffisante sans une once d'indifférence.

Son regard aux iris mordoré revinrent sur le Prince, le fixant dans les yeux. Sans les détourner, L'elfe blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, quelques peu troublé par ces prunelles ambre si rares. Mais quelqu'un d'autre le coupa dans ses réflexions, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

**\- Il n'y a pas de raison que cela nous dérange... Mais vous êtes une femme… **Balbutia le nain**, et vous ne devriez pas chevaucher sur ces terres ténébreuse, seule… Les créatures du Mordor errent à la recherche de proies, quelques soit leur appartenance.**

Lindorië tourna la tête vers le rouquin. Voyant la gêne de ce dernier après s'être exprimé, elle lui fit un simple sourire réconfortant.

**\- Seule ne signifie pas sans défense, Maître nain. **Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'elfe. **Pour être honnête, je voyage vers les terres de vôtre père. Je dois m'entretenir d'urgence avec lui, en Forêt Noire.**

Le jeune prince fut surpris par la révélation de l'elfe et il ne le cacha pas. En voyant son expression changer, l'unique femme distinguait maintenant clairement ses traits tirés par la fatigue et son teint blafard. En scrutant du coin de l'œil ces compagnons, elle vit leurs cernes et leurs vêtements déchirés à certains endroits, sale de boue et de sang. Son regard s'assombrit en imaginant se qu'ils ont subit. Même l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle n'avait plus rien d'un prince. Sa cape devait cacher sa maigreur et ses quelques tremblements dus au manque de nourriture et d'eau.

**\- D'où venez-vous ? **Demanda t-il simplement.

**\- Des terres du sud, près de Harad.**

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever parmi les hommes, laissant indifférente Lindorië.

**\- Pourquoi être venu de si loin en ces temps de guerre ? Ce n'est point approprié de quitter sa maison, même pour une urgence ! **S'exclama un gondorien.

La femme haussa les épaules devant l'air offensé de l'homme aux boucles blondes.

**\- Je suis en vie pour le moment, c'est tous ce qui compte messire. Et si je puis me permettre, **Rajouta -telle, **il n'est guère habituel de croiser une compagnie faite d'hommes, d'elfe, d'un nain et d'un hobbit. Où comptez-vous vous rendre ?**

Elle entendit le nain grommeler un tas de paroles incompréhensible à propos d'une communauté, mais ce ne fut pas lui ni les elfes et encore moins les hommes qui lui répondit.

**\- Nous nous dirigeons vers la Forêt Noire, tout comme vous ma dame.** Souffla le hobbit qui n'avait encore prononcé aucune parole depuis.

Lindorië leva les sourcils, surprises, prenant la même expression que Legolas quelques instants plus tôt.

**\- Ainsi donc, vous voulez rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à vôtre père ? **Ironisa L'elfe aux cheveux blanc envers le blond. **Qu'attendez-vous de lui ?**

Le Prince ne dit mot, le visage impassible, il resta silencieux comme tous ses compagnons de route.

**\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. **

Elle les regarda encore quelques secondes, attardant ses prunelles dorées sur les blessures de certains, puis elle rajouta :

**\- Vous ne tiendrez pas jusque là.**

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres elfes que composait cette assemblée.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas des elfes sylvestres. **Affirma t-elle.** Venez-vous de la Lothlórien ?**

Le plus sage des deux s'avança vers Lindorië, inclinant respectueusement la tête.

**\- Oui, nous avions combattu il y a deux mois de cela aux côtés des hommes de Théoden le roi, guidé par le gardien des frontières de la Lothlórien.**

A ces mots, la jeune femme sembla soudainement intéressée. Elle connaissait le gardien cité par cet ellon, c'était un de ses grands amis.

**\- Haldir ? Où est-il en ce moment ? Je crains ne pas avoir eu de ces nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois.**

Legolas baissa la tête tandis que les deux autres elfes se regardèrent légèrement triste. Elle sentait que ce qu'il allait lui répondre n'allait pas lui plaire, pas lui plaire du tout.

**\- Il est tombé au combat.**

Ces simples paroles lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Ses orbes si pétillants il y a quelques secondes devinrent sombres sans lueur. Sa bouche demie-ouverte prouvait son étonnement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge, ni ne parle. Puis d'un coup, elle se dirigea vers sa jument toujours en silence. Après l'avoir caressée, elle fouilla dans les sacs accrochés à la selle, sortant des vivres ainsi que de l'eau. L'elfe les donna au Hobbit qui était le plus proche.

**\- Vous auriez là dedans de quoi vous nourrir jusqu'à ce que vôtre route croise la Lothlorien.**

Et s'en plus de cérémonie, elle grimpa sur sa monture habilement. Alors qu'elle allait partir, une voix l'appela.

**\- Attendez ! **_Lefn nin teli nach ! _**[Laissez-moi venir avec vous !] **S'exclama Legolas en sindarin.

Il s'approcha d'elle et de son cheval, une main sur les rênes de Fíriel. Il la fixait de ses yeux de glaces, déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

**\- A**_mman ?_** [Pourquoi?]**

**\- Men thelnim g**_eri Thranduil i in Mordor boe heria trî ortheri in amar annui. Eriador._** [Nous voulions prévenir Thranduil que le Mordor a commencé à conquérir les terres de l'ouest. L'Eriador.]**

**\- Comment ? Ont-ils déjà traversé la rivière de Gwathla ? **Demanda t-elle soucieuse, en langue commune.

**\- Pas encore, mais sa ne saurai tarder.**

Lindorië n'a pas encore prévu que les créatures du Mordor seraient déjà sur les terres de l'Ouest. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Thranduil au plus vite pour après protéger son peuple qui était resté seul. Elle savait que son conseillé avait pris les devants en leur interdisant toutes sorties hors de la citée mais cela n'empêcherai pas les Orcs ou autres d'y rentrer.

**\- Avez-vous des chevaux ?**

**\- Nous en avons 7 exactement. **Répondit un homme brun.

**\- Bien. **Réfléchit Lindorië en regardant les deux elfes de Lorien. **Je voudrais que vous conduisiez toute cette compagnie jusqu'en Lothlórien où vous serez accueillis chaleureusement.**

**\- Nous le ferons.**

**\- Et dîtes à Dame Galadriel et à son époux que Lindorië va arriver de la Forêt Noire.**

Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et la jeune elfe invita Legolas à monter en selle, derrière elle. Une fois cela fait, elle les salua et leur souhaita bon voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Fíriel galopait telle la brise caressant la prairie. Ses sabots touchaient à peine le sol alors qu'ils s'élevaient déjà pour prendre une nouvelle foulée. Sur son dos, aucun des deux elfes ne semblaient porter attention au paysage pourtant si triste et sombre de la terre du milieu. Les plaine autrefois si verte étaient maintenant devenues des terres sèche, presque stériles.

Lindorië et Legolas parcoururent une bonne partie du chemin, longeant le grand fleuve d'Anduin.

Puis les pas de Fíriel ralentirent doucement à cause de la pression sur sa bouche, jusqu'à repasser au pas. La jument, bien qu'endurante, allongea son encolure de plaisirs de pouvoir se détendre un peu depuis ces heures de galopade.

Lindorië tapota gentiment son encolure en signe de récompense puis elle se redressa, frôlant l'elfe blond qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question d'Irolas tout à l'heure. Souffla soudainement Legolas d'une voix neutre.

\- Irolas ? Qui était-ce ?

\- Le gondorien, celui que vous avez offensé.

Son ton était amusé. La jeune femme sourit imperceptiblement. Pour dire cela, le prince de la Forêt Noire ne devait pas apprécier l'homme.

\- Si je suis venue de si loin, c'est pour m'entretenir avec votre père au sujet d'affaires confidentielles.

Elle n'ajouta rien à sa réponse, laissant Legolas réfléchir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il avait déjà compris que cette nouvelle connaissance ne lui dirait rien de plus. La seule pensée qui traversa sa tête fut _pourquoi ?_

\- Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas de quoi il en retourne ?

L'elfe aux cheveux clairs soupira doucement. Il était un ellon trop curieux.

\- Car vôtre présence ne sera pas souhaitée lors du grand conseil. Dit-elle plus durement.

Elle arrêta Fíriel et descendit de son dos avec grâce. Legolas fronça les sourcils et en fit de même.

\- Vous êtes jeune. Profitez de vôtre liberté insouciante pendant qu'il est encore temps. L'ombre grandit et ne reste pas inactive. Le prince n'est pas roi alors resté en arrière.

Sur ses paroles, elle enleva la selle de sa monture et rajouta : Nous campons pour la nuit.

Le feu crépitait doucement au bord de la rivière, à l'ombre de la lune sous quelques arbres. Legolas regardait les flammes se consumer sans vraiment les voir. Lindorië lui avait conseillé de rester sur place pendant qu'elle allait ramasser du bois ou brindilles dans ce cas là. Son cheval libre de toute bride, était restée lui aussi prés du feu, couché prés d'un arbre.

Le prince leva la tête vers le ciel espérant voir quelques étoiles mais elles se faisaient rare ces temps-si. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers cette elfe qu'il venait tous juste de rencontrer. Elle disait connaître son père pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu à la Forêt Noire. Elle disait aussi qu'il était jeune. Cette femme serait-elle plus âgée que lui ?

Puis d'un coup, il se redressa. Quand elle s'était présentée, la jeune femme avait dit être une fille de Fingon. Hors celui-ci n'avait pas eu de descendance. Mais si Lindorië disait vrai ? Elle serait donc l'arrière petite fille de Finwé, premier haut roi des Noldor.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de celle-ci.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, Legolas ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- À l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux après tout.

\- La Terre du Milieu redorera son blason de paix, je vous le promets.

\- Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ?

Elle haussa les épaules, s'asseyant face à lui, le feu les séparant.

\- Je l'espère. Un jour il n'y aura plus de guerre comme celle-ci.

L'elfe blond la fixa un instant, scrutant son visage illuminé par la braise. Elle releva ses yeux dorés vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, jeune prince ?

Son regard azure croisa ses prunelles ambres. Elles semblaient bougées au rythme des flammes.

\- Vous.

Il avait répondu sans même réfléchir. Aucun filtre n'avait pu retenir ce mot. Lindorië resta impassible bien que la curiosité la démangeait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes mystérieuse.

Il plissa ses yeux comme pour essayer de voir en elle, en vain.

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Comment connaissez-vous Thranduil ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, faisant fièrement face aux lueurs de glace du prince. _Les mêmes que son père… _Songea t-elle. Ce souvenir la fit baisser les yeux ne pouvant soutenir ce regard plus longtemps.

\- Je connais le roi depuis 5930 ans, depuis ma naissance enfaîte. Nous avons passés nos jeunes année ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre vôtre mère.

Lindorië ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit en les posant sur l'elfe blond.

\- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de partir. Mon temps en Forêt Noire était passé. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Oropher m'a dit un jour que Fingon, descendant de Fiwé était mon géniteur. Je n'ai jamais su comment il l'avait appris. Il est tombé avant.

Le silence reprit place dans la nuit. La jeune femme s'était allongée, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Legolas la fixait toujours.

\- J'ai découvert les autres royaumes des elfes : La Lothlórien et Imladris. Puis j'ai erré une bonne partie de ma vie, voyageant dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Jusqu'à Harad. Je m'y suis installé. Elle retient un soupir puis reprit. Sauron prend du terrain. Il nous faut nous rassembler pour protéger les terres encore libres. Harad en fait partit.

Son monologue s'arrêta là. Elle n'avait dit que le strict minimum, ne voulant pas dévoiler plus à Legolas. Cela le tiendra sûrement à l'écart de question pendant un bout de temps.

\- Êtes-vous revenu au royaume sylvestre après ?

Ou peut-être pas…

\- Plusieurs fois.

\- Je ne vous y ai jamais croisée.

Il semblait déçu mais en même temps songeur.

\- Il est temps de vous reposer. Nous partirons à l'aube. Conclut-elle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle tourna le dos au prince marquant la fin de la conversation. La tête posé sur son petit sac en bandoulière, Lindorië entendit Legolas s'allonger derrière elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le soleil se levait doucement tant dît que la jeune femme sellait Fíriel qui broutait le peu d'herbe qu'elle trouvait. Legolas, lui, effaçait les traces du feu de la veille. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils galopaient déjà vers la Forêt Noire. Leur rythme effréné dura pendant un long moment jusqu'à la bordure de la cime. Une fois la jument repassée au pas, ils descendirent à ses côtés, marchant d'un pas souple au milieu des arbres.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le mal se ferait autant ressentir ici. Souffla Lindorië.

Ses yeux mordorés scrutèrent avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Les arbres paraissaient malades. Leur feuilles n'étaient plus, leur tronc semblait vide de toute sève et plus aucun chuchotements chatouillaient les oreilles aiguisées des elfes.

\- Eryn Lasgalen à toujours était plus réceptive à la magie noire. On pourrait s'y perdre, même pour quelqu'un qui connaît ces bois.

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Elle en fit de même. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand elle entendit du bruit sur sa gauche.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Le son semblait lointain et Legolas était aussi intrigué qu'elle.

\- Ne nous attardons pas ici.

À peine eut-elle fait un geste que plusieurs pas précipité se firent attendre tous prés d'eux. Puis une horde d'orcs sortit des broussailles à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Le premier réflexe des deux elfes fut de brandir leur arme. Legolas décocha ses premières flèches, faisant tomber 3 des créatures. Lindorië, elle, avait tiré son épée et commençait déjà a se battre avec les plus rapide. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, une dizaine seulement.

La jeune femme combattit avec calme, ne laissant jamais une expression filtrer sur son visage. Elle se baissa in-extrémiste à un coup qui lui aurait été fatal et planta son épée dans l'abdomen du monstre. Il mourut en un gargouillis étrange. C'était le dernier.

\- C'était des éclaireurs. Déclara la fille. Remettons nous en selle et partons.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Fíriel avait compris que le danger les guettaient alors elle slaloma aussi vite qu'elle put entre les arbres. Mais ce ne fut pas assez. D'autres groupes d'orcs déboulèrent devant eux ainsi que sur les cotés. Lindorië dirigea sa jument tandis que Legolas décocha plusieurs flèches, laissant plusieurs cadavres derrières eux. Puis, au loin, la jeune elfe distingua la rivière de la forêt qui autrefois était claire et maintenant ne contenait que de la vase sûrement empoisonnée. Une idée lui vient alors en tête.

\- Baissez-vous ! Entendit-elle.

Instinctivement, elle se baissa mais pas assez vite. Une flèche noire frôla son bras, la blessant par m'égare. Elle retient un gémissement de douleur et accéléra la cadence de sa monture.

\- Attention ! Le prévient-elle.

Le prince eu juste le temps de s'équilibrer que Firiel prit son appel, frappant le sol de ses postérieurs, et sauta par dessus la rivière, atterrissant lourdement de l'autre coté de celle-ci. La jument ne ralentit pas. Legolas regarda en arrière et vit qu'effectivement les orcs ne traversaient pas la rivière.

\- Ils ne nous poursuivent plus. Souffla t-il.

Il reporta son regard vers l'avant et se rendit compte que le royaume de la forêt noire ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le rythme de la jument ralentit doucement, marchant au pas et passa le pont jusqu'aux grandes portes.

Deux gardes étaient devant les portes. Lorsque Legolas descendit de la jument, les deux elfes le reconnurent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement, avant d'ouvrir les portes. Le jeune prince aida Lindorië à descendre. Quand celle-ci eu atteint le sol, elle fut prise d'un malaise et s'accrocha difficilement à la selle de son cheval. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Lindorië ?

L'elfe aux cheveux d'argent ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Legolas la regardait l'air inquiet. Elle se ressaisit soudainement.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est passé. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle se redressa, mais son malaise la repris et cette fois-ci elle ne put s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, qu'elle tomba comme une poupée au sol. Le prince la rattrapa à temps.

\- Je ne pense pas. La gronda t-il plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Veuillez appeler mon père et le prévenir de mon arrivé, précisez que je ne suis pas seul et j'aurai aussi besoin d'un guérisseur d'urgence.

Les deux garde hochèrent vivement de la tête et coururent prévenir le roi.

\- Je vais bien…

La voix faible de la jeune femme lui parvient aux oreilles. Elle était blanche, plus que d'habitude.

\- Ne dites rien, nous allons vous soigner. Lui dit-il tendrement.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras. Aussi légère qu'une plume, elle se laissa porter sans émettre la moindre résistance. Lindorië avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, sa tête dodelinait aux rythmes des pas de Legolas. Elle sentit qu'on la déposait sur un matelas et à peine toucha t-elle l'oreiller, qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Lindorië se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et avait l'aire totalement paniqué. Doucement, elle remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras avant d'y nicher sa tête, sanglotant silencieusement._

_\- Encore un cauchemar ? Entendit-elle._

_La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa deux orbes d'un bleu glacial. Elle baissa les yeux, prise en faute._

_\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Je n'ai pas fais exprès…_

_Le garçon s'approcha de son lit et s'y assit dans le calme. Il leva sa main pour caresser les cheveux clairs de la benjamine. _

_\- Tu devrais en parler à mon père, il pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose._

_Lindorië leva son regard dorée vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle se dégagea de sa main et se coucha dos à lui. Il ne dit rien._

_\- Je ne peux pas… Murmura t-elle._

_\- Il t'aime bien tu sais ? Ce serait dommage que tu ne lui fasses pas part de ces rêves._

_D'un coup, la jeune fille tourna sa tête vers l'elfe, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard._

_\- Tu ne lui diras pas ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, Lindï._

_Le reproche dans la voix de l'aîné, lui fit regretter amèrement ces gestes. Elle se retourna pour la seconde fois dos au garçon. Quelques minutes passèrent puis le jeune elfe se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre._

_\- Attends ! S'exclama Lindorië._

_L'elfe aux cheveux blond s'arrêta et la regarda par dessus son épaule._

_\- Est-ce que tu peux rester ? S'il te plaît ?_

_Un léger sourire vient fleurir sur les lèvres du garçon, puis il s'approcha du lit de la fille. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, l'entourant tendrement de ses bras et chuchotant quelques belles paroles._

_\- Merci, Thranduil._

_L'instant d'après, Lindorië dormait paisiblement._

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond, teint d'un blanc immaculé. De légers rayons de soleil traversaient la pièce, réchauffant son visage. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle soupirait. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve avant. C'était la première fois. Était-ce le fait d'être de retour en forêt noire ? La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, grimaçant de douleur : un bandage avait été mis à son bras. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas s'être blessée dernièrement. Lindorië s'assit confortablement dans le lit, soupirant d'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas « dormit » aussi bien.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Souffla une voix.

L'elfe se tourna vers la porte, elle était ouverte et une grande silhouette se tenait dans l'encadrement. Blond, des yeux azur.

\- Prince Legolas. Salua t-elle d'un signe de tête.

Prenant cela comme une invitation à entrer, il s'approcha de la jeune femme, toujours assise dans son lit.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien, je pense.

Le silence se fit quelques instants. Lindorië regarda autour d'elle. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez grande mais ne comportait pas beaucoup de meuble, juste un lit, une coiffeuse et une commode.

\- Que met-il arrivé exactement ? Il ne me semblait pas être blessé. Fit-elle en montrant son bras enroulé de bandage.

\- Nous avons supposé qu'une des flèches des orcs vous aurait frôlé, sans pour autant vous toucher. Les guérisseurs ont retrouvés quelques traces de poison, d'où vôtre malaise dernièrement.

\- Rien de grave donc ?

\- Non, le poison à été totalement retiré.

\- Bien.

Sur ce mot, elle tira sur les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit, prête à se lever. Legolas retient une grimace mais dit tout de même :

\- Je ne crois pas que vous devriez vous lever. Le guérisseur à été formel à ce propos : vous devez vous reposer.

Lindorië le considéra quelques secondes, le scrutant de ses yeux ambrés.

\- Hors de question. Déclara t-elle en se levant. Je dois voir vôtre père au plus vite et je me suis assez reposée. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes des elfes et que nous guérissons rapidement.

Le prince soupira longuement. Il n'avait aucun argument pour la contrer si ce n'est les paroles du guérisseur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, vaincu.

\- Je vais alors vous laissez vous préparer.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme, maintenant debout, prit des vêtements qui était sur la commode et s'habilla à la hâte.

Legolas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bien que son visage, aussi impassible soit-il, restait de marbre ses pensées se rencontrèrent toutes pour former une seule et même constatation : _C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi attentionné. _Devant lui se tenait son père, Thranduil qui accueillait chaleureusement la jeune Lindorië. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras après s'être cambré respectueusement devant elle. Rare était les fois où Thranduil se montrait aussi expressif envers quelqu'un.

Lindorië, elle, lui avait sourit chaleureusement, contente de le revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. 300 ans, si ce n'est pas plus. Ce n'était rien pour la vie d'un elfe mais les années s'accumulaient tous de même.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Lindï.

\- De même, Thranduil.

Le roi la lâcha des yeux quelques instant pour les porter sur son fils. D'un simple signe de tête, il lui intima de les laisser seuls. Sans un mot, le jeune prince sortit de ce qui semblait être le séjour et demanda à deux gardes de surveiller l'entrée.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Pour quelles raisons t'es-tu déplacée jusqu'ici ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu prennes de risque pour rien.

Lindorië retient un soupir. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi protecteur envers elle. Depuis sa naissance il avait été comme sa avec elle, comme si elle était sa petite sœur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de la balustrade qui bordait la terrasse, et s'y appuya.

\- L'ombre prend beaucoup d'ampleur. Commença t-elle. Les orcs nous ont attaqués alors que l'on été sur ton territoire.

Elle se retourna face à Thranduil qui l'écoutait, sans mot dire. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, appuyant son dos sur la barrière, et leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Va jusqu'au fond de ta pensée. Marmonna t-il.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû aller si loin. Le gronda t-elle amicalement. Heureusement que la rivière les ont arrêtés.

Elle soupira longuement, voyant que son ami ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Quelles sont donc tes priorités Thranduil !? S'exclama t-elle. Ce n'ai pas le moment de se reposer ! Les troupes du Mordor continuent leur progression et bientôt tous les peuples libres tomberont !

Le roi se laissa tomber sur une chaise, ses coudes se posant naturellement sur la table en bois qui lui faisait face.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Lindorië ?

Son ton était plus menaçant, la mettant en garde. La femme s'approcha doucement de la table, s'asseyant avec grâce sur celle-ci, et soupira chastement. Elle hésita longuement à parler, pas moins sur de la réaction de son presque-frère. Thranduil, lui, ne laissait rien paraître et attendit qu'elle daigne prendre la parole.

\- Je souhaite réunir le grand conseil. Lâcha t-elle d'une traite.

Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent alors de stupeur, laissant de côté son visage impassible. Lindorië ferma les yeux, attendant sa réaction.

\- QUOI !? S'écria t-il. Es-tu devenue folle ou est-ce ton conseillé qui t'as rendu idiote à ce point !?

\- Thranduil ...

\- Non ! Lui cria t-il fermement, en tapant ses mains sur la table.

Il s'était levé, une expression furieuse sur son visage si souvent inexpressive. Il reprit sur le même ton.

\- Comment peux-tu souhaiter une telle chose !? C'est hors de question ! Renonce immédiatement à ce projet grotesque !

L'elfe aux cheveux ivoire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux maintenant ouvert, elle fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir.

\- C'est totalement impensable ! Enlève-moi cette idée de la tête. Est-ce pour cela que tu es venue me trouver ? Eh bien, c'était inutile ! Je ne te comprends pas Lindorië. Tu sais pourtant que l'on ne peut réunir le grand conseil juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité !

Elle prit son inspiration, se décidant ainsi à prendre la parole.

\- J'ai pris cette décision en tout état de cause. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attends.

\- Sais-tu que tu dois avoir l'approbation de deux autres seigneurs pour cela ? Tu es la pour me demander la mienne n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

À cette question, l'elfe releva la tête vers Thranduil.

\- Je…

\- J'en étais sur ! Tu as une drôle de façon de t'intéresser à ceux qui font partie de ta famille en leur soumettant ce genre d'idée absurde !

\- Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Ce n'ai pas en restant dans son coin que la Terre du Milieu pourra retrouver la paix ! Il faut s'unir !

\- Eh bien pas comme cela ! Finit-il fermement.

Il tourna le dos à l'elfe et commença à se diriger vers la porte de ses appartements. Il l'ouvrit.

\- Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller avant que j'en décide autrement.

Sa voix était froide et dur. Le roi garda sa main sur la poignée, attendant vainement que Lindorië sorte de ses appartements. L'elfe aux yeux mordorés s'avança, la tête haute, mais une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Thranduil, elle referma la porte d'un coup sec.

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela ? Lui demanda t-elle calmement. Est-ce à cause de la haine qui a, autrefois, été entre toi et certains autres seigneurs ? C'est cela n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de glace de l'elfe blond lui répondit à la place de la parole. Impassible était son visage mais émotif était ses yeux. La colère, l'hésitation et la surprise défilaient à travers ses orbes si clairs.

\- Je te connais, Thranduil. Je te connais par cœur alors ne fais pas semblant. Ce conseil serait une chance de vous réconciliez et d'ainsi former une alliance digne de ce nom. Ne serait-il pas temps de laisser vos querelles de côté le temps de la guerre ?

Le roi resta de marbre pendant plusieurs minutes. Lindorië attendit, son regard mordoré fixé sur son ami. Puis Thranduil soupira.

\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

\- Non.

Il se détourna d'elle et s'avança vers la table, se servant un verre de vin. Fruité, comme il les aime. Il en but une gorgée.

\- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Déclara t-il.

Il vit Lindorië commencer à ouvrir la bouche mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Laisse-moi terminer ! C'est vrai que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée mais si tu es venue jusque là pour me demander la permission, c'est forcement parce que tu as eu l'accord d'un autre seigneur. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, effectivement. J'ai eu l'accord de Dame Galadriel.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

\- Et Elrond?

\- Il ne me fait pas assez confiance. Je le connais à peine.

Le silence ce fit une énième fois où Lindorië patientait sagement, un espoir au fond d'elle. L'elfe le vit passer une main dans ces longs cheveux blonds, chose qu'il ne fait habituellement que quand il hésite.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, Lindï. Sa voix était plus douce mais surtout lasse. Convint quelqu'un d'autre mais pas moi. Je refuse.

Puis il sortit de ces appartements, laissant la femme aux cheveux pales seule et surprise qu'il l'ait laissé ainsi. Après avoir repris contenance, Lindorië secoua la tête et se précipita dans le couloir, espérant rattraper le roi. Elle dépassa les gardes qui ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

\- Thranduil ! Cria t-elle en l'apercevant au bout du couloir. Thranduil !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et tourna brusquement à l'angle, marchant à grand pas. L'elfe courut à sa suite, furieuse d'être ignorée de la sorte et lui attrapa la manche de sa tunique afin de le retourner.

\- Mais pourquoi fuis-tu !?

Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de la jeune femme et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je ne fuis pas ! Je t'ai donné ma réponse par rapport à ton choix et c'est non ! Je ne m'engagerai pas dans cette quête improbable ! Maintenant si tu veux bien.

Et sur un regard appuyé, il se détourna d'elle, gravissant les quelques marches qui précédait la salle du trône.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! Thranduil !

Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et soupira longuement, sans même prendre la peine de faire face à l'elfe aux yeux mordorés.

\- Je t'en pris ! Cette réunification n'est pas improbable ! Si tu acceptais, l'espoir renaîtra sur la terre du milieu et nous pourrons envisager de vaincre le Mordor ! Tu peux le faire. Nous pouvons le faire, Ensemble.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son presque frère qui semblait rester impassible.

\- Thranduil, s'il te plaît, ton royaume pourra revivre. Le soleil pourra de nouveau éclairer Eryn Lasgalen comme autrefois lorsque nous étions enfant. Te souviens-tu de nos parties de chasse aux premières lueurs du matin ? De nos baignades dans la rivière de la forêt, autrefois si claire ? Aujourd'hui je ne retrouve rien, Thranduil. Mes souvenirs avec toi semblent dépérir au même titre que ton royaume, rongé par la noirceur du Mordor. Où es-tu Thranduil ? Ton peuple te cherche, ils attendent que tu les défendes.

Lindorië se mit en face de lui, plongé dans son regard azur. Elle en frissonna malgré elle.

\- Háno [mon frère], passe au-delà de ces querelles qui vous animaient il y a si longtemps, elles n'ont plus lieu d'être dans cette guerre. Il faut que l'on s'unisse, pas que l'on s'oppose sinon la guerre est voué à l'échec. Je t'en pris Thranduil, ne laisse pas ces relations détruire l'espoir qui peut nous sauver.

Le roi sylvestre la regarda l'air grave, la mâchoire crispée. Il attrapa la main de Lindorië qui tenait toujours sa tunique, la serra pendant une seconde puis la relâcha.

\- Je suis désolé, Lindï.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et entra dans la salle du trône, refermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira, son souffle tremblotant légèrement. Puis elle inspira, se donnant du courage. L'elfe n'allait pas renoncer, elle n'était pas comme sa. Elle prit la décision d'aller marcher dans la forêt mais fut arrêtée par une voix qui l'appelait.

\- Dame Lindorië ?

\- Prince Legolas, que puis-je pour vous ?

L'elfe fit face au fils de Thranduil et plongea une seconde fois dans l'océan saphir de son regard. Cette particularité été depuis toujours l'héritage de la famille Vertefeuille mais en ce moment, la jeune femme avait un mal fou à les regarder dans les yeux, que ce soit le père ou le fils. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut être était-ce se sentiment de tristesse qui l'étreignait quand elle repensait à ce souvenir où Thranduil l'avait rejeté. Mais à l'instant où Lindorië croisa le regard de Legolas, elle sut ce qui se passait.

\- Vous avez tout entendu.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le prince ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre et se contenta de l'inviter à marcher avec lui. Au début, ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence puis sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt.

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez toujours rien me dire ?

\- Effectivement mais je suppose que votre curiosité souhaite être assouvie. Seulement, je ne puis la satisfaire.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme le vit hausser les épaules, même si son attitude désinvolte n'était qu'une apparence. Elle le vit hésiter un long moment et elle ne fit rien pour l'encourager. Elle attendit simplement.

\- Je ne sais ce que vous attendez de Thranduil mais peut être puis-je vous aider à le convaincre.

Lindorië sourit à cette demande. Le jeune prince était trop généreux pour son propre bien, comme l'était sa mère.

\- Restez en dehors de cette histoire, Legolas. Souffla t-elle. Mais… Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, elle est rare de nos jours.

\- Il est tout à fait normal que j'essaye de vous aider. Répondit-il tout de même bien que la déception était palpable dans sa voix.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence puis la brune aperçut un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement, juste devant eux. Quelques elons avaient déjà pris place sur l'herbe rase. L'elfe sourit et prit soudainement le bras du blond à ses côtés.

\- Prince Legolas, que diriez-vous d'un petit duel amical ?

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas mais êtes vous sur de ne pas vouloir vous reposer à la place ? S'inquiéta t-il.

\- Arrêtez donc de vous en faire pour moi. Soupira t-elle en se passant une main dans la nuque, gênée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Je vais très bien. Lui assura t-elle.

Elle approuva ces paroles d'un regard appuyé et le jeune prince sourit devant son comportement quelque peu enfantin.

\- Alors permettez moi de vous battre à se duel, ma dame. Dit-il malicieusement.

Lindorië rigola alors qu'ils choisissaient chacun leur épée parmi celle entreposées pour cet effet.

\- Je vous trouve bien confiant, jeune prince. Attention, cela pourrait se retourner contre vous. Sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Rien de tel qu'un moment comme celui là pour oublier la guerre quelques instants. _Songea l'elfe en se positionnant face à Legolas qui devait penser la même chose. Elle brandit son épée devant elle dans un geste purement défensif et attendit. Jamais elle n'attaquait en première mais il semblerait que ce soit aussi le cas du blond. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant et sans prévenir, ils s'attaquèrent simultanément. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec forces et le coup résonna si fort à travers la forêt que les elfes déjà sur le terrain, arrêtèrent leur entraînement pour les regarder. Ils enchaînèrent les coups sans parvenir à dominer l'autre. Soudain, Lindorië fit un mouvement du poignet et repoussa Legolas avec force.

\- Je dois avouer être impressionnée par votre technique. Affirma t-elle en faisant tournoyer sa lame d'une main. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Elle sourit avec dédain alors que le prince déglutit difficilement. Était-ce seulement un échauffement pour elle ? Il redoutait alors la suite de leur duel quand elle recommença à l'attaquer plus sérieusement. Lindorië était rapide et sa, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais ses mouvements lui rappelait que trop bien ceux de son père. Si elle avait eu une deuxième épée, il aurait pu jurer que c'était son ombre. Il faillit soudain se faire faucher les jambes par son inattention mais il se rattrapa de justesse en parant la lame de Lindorië à quelques centimètres de ses bottes. Il se devait d'admettre qu'elle était forte, même très forte. Il l'attaqua par surprise après s'être défendu faiblement, la prenant ainsi de court. Elle vacilla un instant mais se reprit vite en agrippant son poignet de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se défendre. Legolas sentit sa main glisser sur la sienne telle une caresse et la seconde d'après, deux épées se pointèrent sur lui. Seules leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient attendre jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements retentissent. Les deux elfes relevèrent la tête de concert pour apercevoir plusieurs des leur entrain de les féliciter pour leur combat. Lindorië sourit puis rendit l'épée à Legolas par la garde.

\- Permettez moi d'être la gagnante de se duel, mon prince. Se moqua t-elle amicalement.

Le blond secoua la tête désespéré mais un fin sourire naissait sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Je vous trouve bien arrogante, ma dame. Rétorqua t-il tout de même.

\- Oh… Messire Legolas serait-il jaloux de ma victoire ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant l'expression vexée du prince de la forêt noire. Ils remirent les épées à leur place et la jeune femme s'étira longuement, tel un chat.

\- je voudrais retenter ma chance quand toute cette guerre sera terminée. Fit-il alors en croisant son regard ambré si pétillant.

\- Je vous accorderais cette revanche avec grand plaisir. Lui accorda t-elle.

Il lui sourit légèrement en inclinant la tête avec lenteur. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant sourit en une journée, surtout pour une femme. Legolas se proposa alors de l'accompagner jusqu'à ses quartiers quand ils furent tout deux stoppés par un garde.

\- Dame Lindorië ! L'appela t-il.

\- Galion, que vous arrive t-il ? S'étonna cette dernière.

Le garde s'arrêta près d'eux.

\- Le roi Thranduil souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Il dit que c'est urgent.

La jeune femme s'inquiéta alors et échangea un regard avec le prince. Lui aussi redoutait l'urgence cité par Galion.


End file.
